


That Tragic Day

by orphan_account



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel), Pom Gets Wi-Fi
Genre: Boyfriends, Character Death, Depression, Dogs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot?, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shibe and Pom both reflect on what had happened before and after the fire as well as how they felt.





	That Tragic Day

_Shibe slowly opened his eyes and realized how hot it was where he was laying. He stood up when he realized he was in his apartment. And it was on fire! He looked down and saw his master. She was asleep on the floor next to him. He barked at her, begging her to wake up, which she did shortly after. Shibe began to feel dizzy due to the short and quick breathes he was taking out of panic and fell to the floor. When he recovered he looked at his master.She was coughing from the smoke as she tore her Nike hat from her head and frantically tried to beat down the smaller flames. But the hat caught on fire and she threw it to the ground before she tried to pick Shibe up. But he ran a short distance away from her and barked, trying to get her to follow him. She looked towards the room her other dog was relaxing in,completely oblivious to the fire, before looking back at Shibe. Silently crying, she followed Shibe out of the door of her apartment._

 

_"Need to get you out first," Shibe heard Master whisper as she ran outside into the dark night with him. Shibe stared at her with concern as she collapsed onto the ground. Her usually laid-back looking eyes were wide and glassy. There were holes in her dark gray sweatpants and in some spots they were singed.  Her bright blue tank-top was covered in soot, showing her soot covered arms and her hair, which she had recently cut so it was just below her shoulders, was messy and stuck to her sweaty face. She mouthed the word Pom and stood up shakily. Shibe knew she wouldn't make it if she went back into the building. So Shibe quickly ran back to the burning building ahead of her, but glanced behind him when he heard his master collapse again as she called out his name. The light coming from the fire made her skin glow and her eyes shinier. Her tears mixed with her sweat and Shibe could see that her fingers were shaking as she reached out to him. But he kept running. He couldn't let her risk her life for him and Pom. It was their job to protect her after all. It was Shibe's job at least._

 

_Shibe ran back inside the apartment, barely dodging all the flames. He ran up to the door of Pom's room and immediately tried to convince her to leave the building with him. She didn't even bother to get up and open the door, something that Shibe knew she was somehow capable of doing. Shibe continued to beg for her to leave with him, but she told him no and to go away. Shibe knew he couldn't leave without her. He didn't **WANT** to leave without her! She always yelled at him and called him names, but Shibe knew that she didn't always mean it. And sometimes if he didn't disturb her for a few weeks, she would play fetch with him! And she let him have some of her dinner after he finished his! She was the best friend he had ever had, even if she was harsh. Shibe felt a few tears run down his face, before a piece of the ceiling landed next to him. He begged Pom one last time to escape before he warned her that the ceiling was gonna collapse. Right after he got the words out, the ceiling fell on top of him. Fear. Pain. Darkness. And then nothing. Nothing at all._

 

"Babe," Hus snapped Shibe out of his trance. Shibe looked at his boyfriend in surprise. They were laying in the park, away from the frisbee machine of course.Hus was staring at him, concern in his light blue eyes. Shibe had been afraid of those eyes at one point. Maybe a small part of him still is. Sometimes his mate's eyes held sadness and loneliness, even if nothing very depressing had happened in the moment the sadness and loneliness flashed in his eyes. Shibe didn't like it. It made him sad too. Shibe always wanted to comfort Hus when he had that look in his eyes. Shibe shook his head and apologized for zoning out. Hus sighed and lay his head on his paws, still staring at Shibe.

 

"You're thinking about the fire again, aren't you," Hus asked Shibe, who looked away in response. When he looked back at Hus he had tears in his eyes and he nodded slowly. Hus leaned forward and buried his nose in Shibe's neck fur. Shibe blushed, but didn't push away from Hus.

 

After a while,though, Shibe spoke up. "I should go home."

 

"Shibe..."

 

"I'm fine. Really."

 

Shibe pressed his muzzle to his mate's, surprising Hus, but he kissed back nonetheless. When Shibe got back to his and Pom's house, he could hear talking coming from inside. When he came inside, he saw Pom and her best friend, Malty. They were drawing fan art of Shibe and Hus. Typical. Malty waved to him when he walked in and he halfheartedly waved back. Pom and Malty noticed, but Pom didn't comment. She already knew what was wrong. Pom eventually complained that she was hungry before asking her friend if they could continue their fan art another day.

 

"But you can't get hungry in Doggy Heaven," Malty said thoughtfully. Pom suddenly engulfed herself in flames as she stared down the small dog sitting in front of her. Of course she wouldn't actually hurt Malty. But she needed her to leave. Like, now.

 

" ** _U DARE CORRECT ME?! I AM DOG!!! OBEY ME! OR FACE DA_** ** _CONSEQUENCES!!!!"_** Malty left before Pom could say anything more. Pom smiled. _"_ _dat was easy."_ Pom walked into Shibe's room and glanced around. Shibe was laying in his dog bed, but he quickly looked up when he heard his door open. He gave Pom a tired smile as she walked in.

 

"Hey Po-"

 

"cut da bullshit u dumb shiba inu and tell me wat da problem is!" Pom cut off Shibe's greeting. Shibe looked away and sighed.

 

"I was thinking about our masters..." Shibe began but was cut off again by Pom. 

 

"omfg u dumb doge. they have moved on. they got new dogs 2." After the words left Pom's mouth, Shibe felt his heart shatter. It couldn't be true. Shibe wanted Pom to stop, she knew that. But awful facts kept pouring from her mouth.

 

i saw dat shit in that weird glass thing. they have forgotten about us. they-"

 

" ** _STOP IT! PLEASE!"_** Shibe was in tears as Pom told him all of this. He couldn't believe his ears. And he couldn't believe Pom. She was always saying stuff to hurt his feelings every time she was annoyed with him. How did he know this wasn't some intense way of hurting his feelings again? "You're a liar," he whispered. This infuriated Pom even more to the point were she was engulfed in flames again. "go and c 4 yourself then!" As soon as Pom yelled this, Shibe jumped out of his dog bed and ran past her. After he was gone Pom broke down and began to outwardly cry for the first time in her life.  _stupid shibe._

 

It had been hours and Shibe still hadn't returned. Pom was laying in Shibe's dog bed when she began to think about the events that had occurred before she became Dog.

 

_Pom stood next to a sobbing Shibe as he began to talk to their owner through the strange window in Doggy Heaven, even though she couldn't even hear them. But Shibe's affection for their owner got the best of him and he tried to talk to her anyway. Pom scolded him and tried to get him to focus on wi-fi, but deep down she wished she could talk to her owner as well. But unlike Shibe, she knew it wasn't possible._

 

_Later, after Shibe, who had become completely disgusted with Pom's actions and rudeness towards him and the other dogs, left with Hus, Pom went back to the strange window and looked through the glass. She didn't say anything, she just stared at her former owner. Before she left, she felt a single tear roll down her face._

 

Pom slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still in Shibe's room. He wasn't. She looked out the window and then remembered that there was no noon or night in Doggy Heaven. She stared down at the ground as she thought about her owner again. Then, without thinking, Pom ran out of her house and began to run towards the window. As she ran, she passed up Shibe. She ignored the fact that he looked absolutely devastated and kept running. He looked up when he saw her run by and slowly followed behind her. He stopped a few feet from the window and stared at Pom. She was looking through the window down at their owner. Well, their other owner was there too. Both of their owners were sitting on an unfamiliar couch and were happily watching two other dogs play. An American Shepard and a Cocker Spaniel. Pom began to cry again and bang on the glass.

 

" _ **OWNERS, PLEASE! I WANT TO COME BACK! I WISH I COULD COME BACK!"**_ Shibe was surprised to see Pom like that, but he didn't comfort her. He wanted to. He wanted to tell her that one day, their masters would hear them and tell them that they miss them and that no dogs could ever replace them. But he couldn't. He knew Pom needed to go through this alone. So he turned and walk away. And not once did he look back.


End file.
